


I Can See The World Clearly But I Have To Squint

by DavyJones



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they're in a hospital but nothing bad happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyJones/pseuds/DavyJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Lewis are married and Nico wakes up from narcosis. Nico might or might not be pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See The World Clearly But I Have To Squint

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8) and based on my hospital experience.
> 
> This is basically my first attempt at a fanfic because I really wanted the idea out there, I hope you have fun reading. :)
> 
> \---  
> Titel is from Take That's "Happy Now".

When the nurses had pushed Nico’s bed out of the wake up room, Lewis could finally relax and wipe out his phone. The internet provided the world with tons of funny after-surgery videos, maybe Lewis could get his own this time. He was advised to at least try and make Nico eat a bit of the toast they left next to his bed so he could be sent home.

The German moved his head to see where the noise was coming from and started to say something in German. Lewis couldn't understand a word, but by Nico’s sly grin he guessed it wasn’t something concerning his condition.

„Well, hello there,“ Lewis said gently.

Nico lifted his hand as to wave but dropped it back mid-movement, realizing he was speaking in the wrong language. „Hello there,“ he slurred, trying to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, not quite succeeding. "Who are _you_? Are you a nurse?“

Lewis huffed but grinned back. „I’m Lewis, your spouse, idiot.“ He shook his head. „Are you hungry?“ They had left some butter and jam with the toast and Lewis picked up a piece. „Jam or butter?“ Nico’s brows furrowed like he was thinking about the question but the grin quickly came back. „You.“

„What?“

„You.“

„Me what?“

„You,“ Nico just drawled.

„You already got me.“ The camera shook from Lewis’ laughter. „Here, come one, at least eat a piece of dry toast.“ His husband took it but didn’t eat. „You said you’re my spouse. We are married?“ Now it was on Lewis to furrow his brows. The doctor had told him about temporary side effects but also that they rarely occur. After all this was just a minor surgery with little anesthesia, he couldn’t possibly have forgotten Lewis’ entire existence. 

„Yes, we are married, now eat.“ He guided Nico’s hand to his mouth, who took a small bite, chewing slowly, a startled look on his face. „Married. How did I do that?“

„Nico, stop fooling around and eat your toast.“ He was getting impatient with Nico’s banter but tried not to be too harsh in case it was serious. Finally Nico’s jaw started moving to chew the piece of toast, he swallowed and smiled at Lewis. „What is it this time?,“ he sighed. 

„But you’re so pretty.“ A hand came towards Lewis’ face and he let Nico boop his cheek.  
„Thank you, so are you, now keep eating.“

„Nooo.“

„Yes, eat.“

„No, you’re way prettier.“

„Oh God, okay,“ a smile spread across Lewis’ face. He closed the camera app and sat beside Nico on the bed. He put one arm around Nico’s neck and let him lean his head on is shoulder, stroking his hair. „Listen, we’ve been married for two years, I love you and you’re the most handsome man to me, do you understand?“. Nico nodded and continued eating. In the middle of chewing he whispered „You’re still prettier.“

Lewis just laughed.


End file.
